1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection device, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a metallic shell shielding a pair of connector therein.
2. Description of Related Art
CN Pat. No. 201038454 issued to TIAN-QING CAI on Mar. 19, 2008, discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulative housing defining a lengthwise slot, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing and extending into the lengthwise slot, and a metallic shell. The metallic shell comprises a body portion with a front opening for insertion of a mating connector, the body portion defining a hollow space to receive the insulative housing and a detachable metallic cover. The body portion comprises a top wall defining a window and a bottom wall defining a opening, the detachable metallic cover shields the window of the body portion. There is between the body portion and the cover a space, through which EMI emissions may leak out. Thus, the effective suppression of electromagnetic emissions remains a challenge.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.